Bicorn
Encyclopedia Entry: The Bicorn is a variant of a Unicorn that has an alluring black coat and two horns. If a Unicorn has sex with a non-virgin or if her husband cheats on her, the demonic energy of her husband’s other partners along with his spirit energy pours it into her. Due to this, the demonic energy of the Unicorn, which had been kept pure, becomes mixed with another woman’s demonic energy and gets corrupted, changing into the demonic energy of a Bicorn. This, in turn, changes the Unicorn into a Bicorn. They have the same gentle disposition and graceful behavior as other Unicorns, however, their true nature is exceedingly lascivious, and these monsters are regarded as a “symbol of impurity,” celebrating a lustful, and hedonistic existence. Though wildly lustful, Bicorns do not forcibly rape men, but they are adept in the ways of arousing lust in men. Men that they go after will be unable to resist their sweet temptation, and will eventually have sex with them. Exactly opposite of the monogamous Unicorn, it’s in a Bicorn's nature to prefer a polygamous harem arrangement where their husband has many monsters as wives. As far as they are concerned, their husband becomes a more lustful, hedonistic existence by having sex with many monsters. Also, letting many women know the taste of their beloved husband brings them more joy than anything else. Additionally, their husband’s spirit energy, which gets mixed and corrupted with the demonic energy of various monsters, becomes like a cocktail, and it is said to be a Bicorn's favorite treat. Normally, the demonic energy monsters pour into a male asserts that he belongs to them, and functions to repel other monsters. However, the scent of a male’s spirit energy infused with a Bicorn's demonic energy ends up becoming thicker and stronger, which causes him to become extremely attractive and delicious looking to other monsters. Just the opposite of other monsters, the Bicorn's demonic energy attracts other monsters to their husband. Of course, this goes for the woman who caused a Unicorn to become a Bicorn, but if there are any other women whom her husband desires, or vice-versa, she’ll train them into lascivious monsters that are appropriate partners for her and her husband, making them a member of the harem for the husband’s sake. Even should their husband be resistant towards the idea of a harem, she’ll lure him into it by sprouting the seeds and fanning his desire for other women. Additionally, every time a new monster joins the harem, the Bicorn's demonic energy grows relatively thinner, so there is a limit to the number of members, but it’s probably easy to make a small scale harem of about 5 or 6 people. Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Bicorn.jpg|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page bicornjapan.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE Artwork= File:haremofcollar_announce2.jpg|https://twitter.com/mikanbako365/status/898906819933773825 File:haremofcollar_cover1.jpg|Harem of collar cover File:Haremofcollar sample1.jpg |-|Fan Artwork= bicorn 1.JPG|Artwork by Sudeo "hold my hand tightly please. them I will become completely and exclusively yours." 1471044045978.jpg tumblr_oe92gfjpmN1vdwcbco1_1280.png|By http://buck-satan.tumblr.com/image/151087993272 buck-satan C6uYmaDUwAAg4kB.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=61880902 tumblr_onah6mN0Gi1vdwcbco1_1280.png|By http://buck-satan.tumblr.com/image/158757724592 buck-satan red_sun_club__1954__mge_21__by_uradori_dd47vtj.jpg|by Uradori D84ut6QXkAYKY5j.jpg|by Azalanz D256z3RWoAIgiEN.jpg|by BBC-Chan Wkl1yfF8_o.png|by Mr. Porita 77405259_p0.png|by HorrorPunkOtaku 1571748229488.png ClipboardImage.png References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Centaur Family Category:Beastman Type Category:Demon Realm Category:Gentle Category:Devoted Category:Lustful